Vollmond
by arcticponkey
Summary: Jemma Oneshot aus der Sicht von Emma. Es handelt sich um eine ergänzende Szene, die innerhalb der ersten Wochen nach dem Liebesgeständnis am Bahnhof spielt, welches die Beiden endgültig zusammen gebracht hat. Emma entwickelt mit der Zeit Selbstzweifel, die allmählich drohen, sich zwischen sie und Jenny zu stellen. Schafft es Jenny Emmas Selbstbewusstsein wiederherzustellen?


Ich erschrak und riss meine Augen auf. Jenny hatte einen lauten Seufzer von sich gegeben und gleichzeitig war das, was ich in meiner Hand hielt, fast meinem Griff entflohen. Es folgte eine weitere Sekunde voller Verwirrung, dann begriff ich allerdings gleich was passiert war.

"Schatz, du bist ansteckend.", flüsterte ich leise, lächelte leicht und gab dann meiner schlafenden Freundin einen Kuss auf die warme Stirn. Das Buch legte ich beiseite, denn offensichtlich war ich inzwischen zu müde, um noch weiterlesen zu können. Weil ich mich dafür ein Stück weit vorbeugen musste, hatte ich erst Angst Jenny zu wecken. Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie offenbar sehr tief schlief und ihr die kurzweilige Veränderung ihrer Kopfposition nichts ausmachte. Das ermutigte mich zu mehr: Ich entwirrte mich aus ihrem festen Klammergriff und legte ihren Kopf, der bisher auf meinem Schoss gelegen hatte, auf ihr Kopfkissen. Wie erhofft störte nichts davon ihren Schlaf, daher konnte ich mich mit einem zufriedenen Nicken aus dem Zimmer schleichen.

* * *

Als ich wieder kam, starrte mich sofort ein Paar stahlblauer Augen an. Überraschung machte sich breit, hauptsächlich wurde mein Blick aber traurig.

"Habe ich dich doch geweckt.", stellte ich enttäuscht fest und stoppte kurz in meiner Handbewegung durch mein noch nasse Haar, "Entschuldige, ich wollte noch duschen."

Jenny antwortete nicht sondern ließ ihren Blick über meinen lediglich in ein kurzes Handtuch gehüllten Körper wandern. Letzterer fühlte sich unter Jennys intensiven Blicken dennoch komplett nackt an, was mich rot anlaufen ließ.

Es war mir unangenehm und peinlich so gemustert zu werden. Doch genau deshalb fühlte ich mich auch schlecht: Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde Jenny mit meiner Reaktion verletzten. Schließlich war sie meine Freundin! Wenn nicht sie, wer sonst sollte mich dann so sehen dürfen?

Ich bin ein verdammter Schisser., stellte ich in Gedanken fest.

Ich versuchte meine Röte zu verbergen indem ich mich in Richtung Schrank drehte und nach dem griff, was ich eigentlich nur kurz holen wollte: Ein T-Shirt und die Boxershorts, die mir Jenny erst vor kurzem geschenkt hatte.

Mit der Kleidung in der Hand hielt ich inne und warf einen kurzen Blick über meine Schulter, weil Jenny noch immer nichts gesagt hatte. Sie sah mich nach wie vor an, mittlerweile starrte sie aber nicht mehr. Viel mehr war ihr Blick jetzt voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.

"Jenny, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich und trat einen Schritt an das Bett, in dem sie aufrecht saß. Sie nickte leicht als sich unsere Blicke trafen. "Hast du jetzt auch Halsschmerzen oder warum bist du auf einmal verstummt?", fragte ich meinen Patient. Jenny war seit ein paar Stunden nicht mehr 100% fit. Vermutlich eine simple Erkältung, die sie sich durch unseren langen Spaziergang vergangene Woche eingefangen haben musste.

"Nein nein.", sprach sie dann doch, "Nur …"

"… nur?"

"Du bist wunderschön."

Erneut verfärbte sich mein Gesicht zu der typischen Farbe einer leckeren Gartenfrucht. Dieses Mal versuchte ich aber gar nicht erst es zu verstecken. Jenny saß mir direkt gegenüber, sie hatte es sicher gleich gesehen.

Ihre Hand fand den Weg zu meiner heißen Wange und streichelte mich dort zärtlich. Ich senkte den Blick etwas, sah Jenny aber dennoch schweigend an. Ihre Augen befanden sich auf Halbmast; sie wirkte auf einmal sehr traurig.

Ihr Streicheln stoppte erst als ich mit meiner eigenen Hand ihre umschloss und näher zu meinem Körper zog. Dort wartete schon meine zweite Hand, mit der ich begann sanft über ihr Handgelenk zu streicheln. Mein Blick wurde innig.

"Geht es dir besser?"

"Ja, danke. Das Schlafen hat gut getan. Das war eine gute Idee von dir."

"Und möchtest du darüber reden, was dich bedrückt?"

Ihre Augenbrauen und Lippen zogen sich sofort zusammen, außerdem blinzelte sie einige Male mit abgewandten Blick. Ich seufzte unauffällig. Zum Glück ließ mich mein zuvor so schlechter Jenny-Riecher seitdem wir zusammen waren nicht mehr im Stich oder lenkte mich in die falsche Richtung. So hatte ich das Gefühl, wenigstens in dieser Beziehung eine gute Freundin zu sein.

"Na komm Schatz, raus mit der Sprache."

Unerwartet plötzlich lächelte meine bessere Hälfte wieder: "Schatz?", wiederholte sie und neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, sodass ihre süßen Grübchen sichtbar wurden. Ich schenkte ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln und stieß dann mit meiner Schulter gegen ihre. "Lenk nicht ab!"

"Heee- ich lenk ab? _Du_ bist doch auf einmal so süß. Zum Aufessen!"

Sie lehnte sich gleich vor und küsste mich stürmisch, sodass ich instinktiv mit meinen Händen nach ihrem Gesicht griff. Das nutze Jenny gnadenlos aus und lehnte sich noch weiter vor, sodass ich zwangsläufig aufgeben und mich auf den Rücken legen musste. Alles, dachte ich, nur nicht den Kuss abbrechen.

Kaum hatte ich das Bett in meinem Rücken fuhr Jenny ihre Attacke zurück. Ihre Küsse wurden immer ruhiger, immer zarter … und genau das vernebelte nach und nach all meine Sinne. Ich verlor mich hoffnungslos in ihr. Wie so oft, wenn wir uns küssten. Ihre Hände fuhren über meine Schultern zum Handtuch auf Brusthöhe und drückten den Stoff ein Stück weit herunter. Danach spürte ich eine ihre Hände auf meinem nackten Oberschenkel streichen-

Handtuch?!

Plötzlich schreckte ich hoch, womit ich Jenny fast noch eine Kopfnuss verpasst hätte. Sie sah mich erschrocken – und verletzt – an und stütze sich links und rechts von mir mit ihren Händen ab. Sie seufzte einen Moment lang. "Sorry ich-"

"Jetzt ist das Bett nass!", rief und ich unterbrach sie damit. Jenny brauchte einen langen Moment um zu begreifen, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Doch bald schon kam ihr wunderschönes Lächeln zurück. Und damit auch ihr wundervoller Humor. "Oh nein!", rief sie empört, "Na, in diesem Fall musst du heute wohl auf meiner Seite schlafen."

"Was ehrlich? Das ist aber lieb von dir, dass du freiwillig auf der Couch schläfst."

Sie grinste inzwischen wie ein Honigpferd. "Ich dachte eigentlich mehr daran, die Betthälfte mit dir zu teilen."

"Also Frau Hartmann!", tat ich gespielt entsetzt und untermalte mit meinem offenen Mund noch den entgeisterten Tonfall. Jenny sah das scheinbar als Einladung für einen weiteren, diesmal vergleichsweise kurzen Kuss. Ich lächelte sanft und strich ihr über die Wange. "Und krank bin ich jetzt wohl auch noch, danke für's Übertragen."

Jenny schnaubte auf vor Lachen. "Ach was, dir hat's doch gefallen! Gib es zu!"

* * *

Ich gähnte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr; 0:11 Uhr. Morgen Früh würde anstrengend werden.

Meine Haare waren mittlerweile trocken, ich hatte meine Schlafkleidung an und wir hatten noch einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack zu uns genommen, um den akuten Hunger zu stillen, der sich plötzlich in uns aufgebaut hatte. Eigentlich war der Tag nun vorbei. Schlaf schien dennoch ein weit entferntes Ziel zu sein.

Erschöpft ging ich den Gedanken nach, deren Flut noch lange nicht abzuebben schien.

Wir hatten nie darüber gesprochen, ich war mir aber sicher, dass Jenny wusste, was ihre derzeitige Geste für mich bedeutete. Wieso sonst ging sie, so wie ich, immer in einem Moment der Unsicherheit dazu über, mein Handgelenk – ein empfindliches Körperteil, das bei falscher Behandlung schnell zum Verhängnis für den menschlichen Körper werden konnte – zu streicheln? Es war einfach offensichtlich, wie gut Jenny mich doch kannte. Wie intensiv sie mich zu beobachten schien …

"Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, oder?"

… so auch jetzt. Wie als wollte meine Seele Jennys Worten noch Nachdruck verleihen, verstärkte sich das Bewusstseinsgefühl für die Streicheleinheit meiner Freundin: Ich ließ sie gewähren, weil ich Jenny aus tiefsten Herzen vertraute und keine Angst haben musste, dass sie mich verletzen würde. Aber wenn ich mir darüber wirklich so bewusst war, weshalb machte ich mir dann solche Sorgen?

"Maus, nicht weinen."

Jenny drehte meinen Kopf, der an ihrer Brust lag, in ihre Richtung und strich mir ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht, von denen ich noch gar nichts bemerkt hatte. "Hm?", sagte sie auf meinen dusseligen Blick hin, um mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Und es funktionierte.

"Jenny … bist du glücklich?"

Nun hatte ich sie wohl doch noch überrascht. "Was?"

"Bist du glücklich?", wiederholte ich, dieses Mal jedoch mit leicht bebender Stimme. Ihr Ausweichen frustrierte mich und mit vorangeschrittener Stunde verlor ich allmählich die Kontrolle über mich und meine Gedanken.

"Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

Ich löste mich aus ihrem Griff und setzte mich auf. Eigentlich wollte ich komplett aufstehen, um mein schwaches Gemüt zu beruhigen, doch da spürte ich ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern. "Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist, Emma.", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr.

Ich entspannte mich wieder, was Jenny dazu veranlasste mich von hinten zu umarmen und ihren Kopf auf meine linke Schulter zu platzieren. Wie durch Zauberhand ließ ich mich in die Umarmung fallen, sodass unsere Körper perfekt verschmolzen und wir ohne Eigenaufwand unser Gleichgewicht hielten.

Ich war Jenny dankbar, dass sie mich nicht losließ. Sie hatte immer wieder – eigentlich schon sehr penetrant – um mich gekämpft. Und das, obwohl ich sie schon so unzählige Male verletzt hatte. Doch nur dadurch hatte sie mir klar gemacht, was ich wirklich wollte.

Sie ist so stark., dachte ich und verbeugte mich innerlich in tiefster Ehrfurcht. Und doch waren da auch diese Zweifel an mir selbst, die immer öfter an mir nagten und mich, so wie hier und jetzt, gefangen hielten.

"Und warum warst du dann vorhin so traurig?", fragte ich leise und war fast erstaunt, dass sie mich dennoch verstanden hatte und gleich antwortete: "Ich war nicht traurig."

"Du warst kurz davor zu weinen, Jenny."

"Ja aber … aber doch nicht vor Traurigkeit.", sie atmete tief aus und wieder ein, was meinem Hals Gänsehaut brachte, "Emma, als du so vor mir gestanden hast, nur mit dem Handtuch … Ich glaube ich habe vorher noch nie richtig begriffen, wo ich in meinem Leben eigentlich stehe. Und wie weit wir inzwischen gekommen sind. Ich war einfach unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass ich diesen Moment erleben durfte. Dass du bei mir bist und dass wir zusammen sind. Diese Gefühle, die ich für dich habe, sind unsagbar groß und besonders. Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn du dich gegen mich entschieden hättest. Emma, du hast mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht, das mir ein Mensch je hätte machen können. Ich war von so viel Glück einfach ein wenig überrumpelt. Es tut mir leid, dass mir die Tränen gekommen sind, aber-"

Ich unterbrach ihre Liebeserklärung mit einem Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Währenddessen lächelte ich schwach vor mich hin. Und leider wurde es auch sehr schnell zu einem recht bitteren Lächeln. Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne. "Und dir fehlt nichts?"

Nun hatte ich es geschafft, ich spürte wie sich Jennys Sorge in eine ausgewachsene Angst verwandelte. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihre Atmung wurde hörbarer. Das letzte, das ich wollte., dachte ich, Und doch verletze ich sie … schon wieder.

"Emma. Sprich bitte mit mir. Was ist los, warum hast du auf einmal solche Zweifel?", ihr Griff um mich verfestigte sich noch mehr, als hätte sie Angst ich würde im nächsten Moment weglaufen. Kluges Mädchen, denn vielleicht würde ich das tatsächlich tun. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.

Ich drehte mich wieder ein Stück weit und strich ihr einige Haare aus dem Gesicht wobei ich ihr tief in die Augen sah. Ich wollte doch nur das Beste für sie. "Ich möchte nur, dass es dir gut geht.", sagte ich also aufrichtig.

"Ach, ich bin doch schon wieder total fit, ich musste mich nur mal richtig ausruhen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das meine ich nicht. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht und es dir an nichts fehlt … in dieser Beziehung."

Jennys Augen wurden nun groß, denn der Groschen fiel. "Emma … es passiert, wenn es passiert. Ich setzte dich da nicht unter Druck und du solltest es auch nicht tun." – sie nahm meine Hand und küsste sie liebevoll, "Bitte? Das ist nicht gesund."

"Ich möchte ja, mit dir … _wirklich_ Jenny, nur bin ich doch … ich habe Angst, dass du … nicht das bekommst, was du verdienst und, dass ich dich hemme und deinem Glück im Weg-"

"Stop.", sagte Jenny kopfschüttelnd und ihr Blick wurde unerwartet streng, das sah ich auch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. "Komm mal her.", murmelte sie, drehte mich herum und schwups saßen wir uns Hände haltend und im Schneidersitz gegenüber. Mit ihrem Daumen strich sie mir beruhigend über die Hand.

"Du bist die _beste_ Freundin, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Du passt auf mich auf, bringst mich zum Lachen, pflegst mich gesund wenn ich krank bin, bist immer da, teilst Wolldecken mit mir, kochst die besten Nudeln mit Käsesoße … Emma es gibt so viele Gründe. Du bist du, du bist Emma und du bist besonders. Ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen.", sie lächelte und stupste meine Nase, "Und deswegen brauchst du auch keine Angst haben, dass ich eines Tages aufwache und davonrenne, nur weil wir noch nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Mir ist alles andere so viel wichtiger, Emma." – wieder küsste sie meine Hand – "Natürlich würde ich dir gerne noch viel besser _zeigen_ wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber ich verstehe jetzt, dass ich dich damit immer wieder unter Druck setzte.", sie senkte etwas den Blick, "Das möchte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du glaubst, ich sei sauer oder enttäuscht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du diese Selbstzweifel hast! Bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du _meine _perfekte Freundin bist! So wie du bist. Und dass ich der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt bin, wenn du bei mir bist."

Ich seufzte. Sie traf all die wunden Punkte, die ich mit mir herumtrug. Es war ein Grund zur Freude, dass mich meine Freundin so gut kannte, mich entsprechend verstand und mir Mut zusprechen konnte. Aber trotzdem brach ich nun komplett in Tränen aus. Das musste Jenny vorhin gemeint haben., dachte ich und begriff auf einmal das volle Ausmaß ihrer Worte. Auch ich war so glücklich, dass ich weinen musste.

Jenny wusste das wohl, denn sie lächelte etwas. "Es tut mir leid, Emma."

Nun lachte ich auf und zog sie in meine Arme. "Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du dich viel zu oft entschuldigst, Jenny Hartmann? Eigentlich müsste ich mich entschuldigen, ich habe dich schon so oft verletzt mit meiner Unsicherheit.", stammelte ich zwischen Tränenschüben und strich ihr durch das lange braune Haare. Ihre Hand wanderte simultan in meinen Nacken. "Und du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen, Emma Müller.", erwiderte sie schlicht.

Nur ein heftiger Nieser, der den Moment zerstörte, hielt mich davon ab, Jenny auf der Stelle zu küssen. "Oh wow, du hast nicht gescherzt als du sagtest, dass ich dich angesteckt habe, was?", kommentierte die Brünette und rieb mir über die Arme auf denen sich eine beachtliche Gänsehaut gebildet hatte. "Na komm unter die Decke." – sie grinste schelmisch auf – "Bei deinem Zähnegeklapper kann ja kein Mensch schlafen …"

Und mit diesem für uns beide bedeutsamen Eigen-Zitat beugte sie sich mit über den Rücken gespannter Decke über mich, schloss unsere beiden Körper in dem Stück Stoff ein und küsste mich beim Hinlegen zärtlich im Nacken. "Gute Nacht. Und nicht krank werden, ja?"

"Gute Nacht. Und Jenny?"

"Hm?"

"Danke, mein Schatz."

Sie lächelte – das konnte ich spüren. "Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

Nun war ich es, die lächelte. Instinktiv drückte ich mich noch näher an Jenny, die mich daraufhin noch mehr umschlang, "Ich mich auch …"


End file.
